In a conventional elevator, a frame body is attached between upper end portions of a pair of guide rails such that an upper portion of a hoisting machine is supported by an upper portion of the frame body via an elastic body and a lower portion of the hoisting machine is supported by a lower portion of the frame body via an elastic body (see PTL 1).
In another conventional elevator, a lower portion support and an upper portion support disposed above the lower portion support are attached to an upper portion of a guide rail, a hoisting machine is disposed between the lower portion support and the upper portion support, and oscillation-damping rubber is interposed respectively between the hoisting machine and the lower portion and upper portion supports (see PTL 2).
In a further conventional elevator, a support beam is fixed between upper end portions of a pair of guide rails, and a hoisting machine is supported by the support beam via a first elastic body and a second elastic body having different spring constants. The first and second elastic bodies are disposed at a remove from each other in a horizontal direction (see PTL 3).